Red vs. Blue: Recovery One
Red vs Blue: Recovery One is a miniseries produced by Rooster Teeth Productions and distributed via Xbox Live and the internet. Spun off from the main series, The Blood Gulch Chronicles, Recovery One takes place after the events of Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind, as well as before and during Season 5 of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. The miniseries was filmed using the Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 game engines. Recovery One chronicles the select events of a Recovery Agent, whose call tag the series is named. The miniseries was released alongside the Season 5 DVD and the Reconstruction DVD. Characters Project Freelancer *Agent Washington (4 episodes) *Agent South Dakota (3 episodes) *The Meta (1 episode) *Delta (4 episodes) *Agent New York (1 episode) *Agent Wyoming (1 episode) *Epsilon (in flashback; 1 episode) *Counselor (in flashback; 1 episode) Plot Part One Freelancer Washington, as he was known before being enlisted for Recovery, arrives at the scene of a firefight between Agents Texas and New York against Wyoming and his two guards. Washington quickly assesses the situation and assumes the danger to be long past. He activates York's armor, re-booting the Delta AI. After identifying the program and having it activate a countdown timer to "decommission" the armor. It is during this time that the construct queries why it was not destroyed, as protocol dictated. Washington informs the AI that the protocol takes precedence to a secret directive, that the armor encrypts the AI for recovery later; not to destroy it. Washington says it is due to the expense of artificial constructs. Delta is alarmed at this and is adamant that the previous protocol be adhered to, as "recovery carries risk"Recovery One, Part One. Washington assures Delta that there is no risk, as he is the only the living person in the vicinity, a fact that Delta disputes. Washington is immediately fired upon and returns fire. After quickly strafing around the platform, Washington's attacker (presumably Wyoming), flees, despite the fact Washington is out of ammo. Delta speculates that it is because York's armor is about to explode. Washington orders Delta to store itself in a portable compartment (as Washington refuses to allow the AI to be implanted into his own armor). Upon leaving the scene Washington is contacted by Recovery Command to respond to a new Priority One signal. Part Two Washington arrives at a new location with two motionless freelancers. He wakes the surviving agent and "asks if she's all right and her that her brother is dead."Recovery One, Part Two, her first memory after hearing North scream. She confirms that her brother still had the Theta AI and that she didn't take it. After a tense moment between the two where South reveals her bitterness toward Washington for costing her the opportunity to have her own AI (a fact which may have allowed her to live when her brother was killed) Washington gives her a minute alone with her brother while he asks for further instruction. Recovery Command tells Washington that the incident is now Priority Level Zero and that Command requires a full recovery of the entire incident. He points his gun at South's head and pulled the trigger. Part Three Washington only pretended to kill South (as he was ordered to) so that Command wouldn't suspect him. Washington orders Delta to activate the decommission protocol on North's armor and to hold the log of his termination; so that Delta may submit a similar report of South's death. South is flabbergasted by the entire situation, including how Washington got an AI to lie. Several hours later Delta reports that Command bought the report and believe South to be dead. Wash informs South that something is hunting down the freelancers one by one and stealing their armor enhancements and AIs. This is why he didn't kill South, because he wants to use her to kill it. This is because Washington is now the one being hunted since he acquired Delta. This requires Delta being implanted into South to properly protect the AI during combat. The freelancer hunter arrives and opens fire on them. Part Four Washington is shown in a retroactive sequence with the person who is (presumably) in charge of the Special Operative Program Recovery. The person is questioning Washington to determine if Washington is a suitable candidate for Recovery. The events of the Epsilon incident become more apparent. The retro sequence ends and segues to the present events, with Washington under heavy fire. Delta has already implanted into South and is trying to help her cope with the implantation process, which is leaving her feel "a little odd"Recovery One, Part Three. Delta's motion sensors do not detect any targets, but he determines they are facing one enemy based on the gunfire patterns and can offer no advice. Washington tells South to get to the hunter's ship and to get Delta out. He tells her that he will cover her escape and tells her to sync on movements of two. She complies, but shoots Washington in the back as soon as he initiates his plan. South walks out into the battle field and tells the hunter that Wash is dead. She gives it a choice: follow her in hopes of catching her AI and lose Washington's armor enhancements (which she says are set to detonate), or "go for the sure thing and live to find them another day"Recovery One, Part Four. The hunter lets her go. South gets in the hunter's ship and radios Recovery Command, revealing herself to be a Recovery Agent as well. She sends Command her logs of the encounter so they can create a strategy to combat the hunter and tells Command it killed Washington. She also refuses to come in to receive her AI implantation rating. Command is furious and threatens that Recovery will find her, but South assures Command they are the least of her troubles. Reconstruction ::Main Article: Red vs Blue: Reconstruction Recovery One serves as a prelude to Reconstruction, introducing crucial plot elements. References External Links [http://redvsblue.com/home.php Red vs Blue Official Site] Category:Series Category:Recovery One Category:Miniseries